Intro
The intro is what plays right before every episode, followed by the title card, and then the episode, with the credits playing the audio from the intro however just the music and not the sounds. Order Of Events The camera starts in space before zooming in and passing Screaming Sun, The Moon, and some planets before reaching what looks like Earth before zooming in. It pans into a giant territory with a sign labelled "Mushroom Kingdom, Population: Retarded". The camera shakes a little and shows Lakitu holding it. It shows a town with Inkopolis in the background as it passes shops and a plane featuring a banner for Tokyo. The camera continues in town passing Waluigi and SMG3 in an alleyway and Villager running across the road being chased by Police. It stops in front of the bank with a laser store in the background. There is a car in the street in front of the bank with Mason driving. He looks at his watch angrily and honks the horn. Bob then runs into the car from the bank carrying a large sack of cash and with an alarm in the background. Rick and Morty both crash through the window of the laser tag store. Rick fires at Morty and misses and the laser flies and hits the car tire and flips it into the air. Another laser from Morty flies through the air and narrowly avoids hitting Mason in slow motion as the car flies through the air upside-down.. Mason drives off and e popping his tire and flipping them. A laser flies through the car in the air in slow motion and narrowly misses Mason. They drive off and the camera continues and flies to the castle and through the walls to black. It then shows the Simpsons running in their house to their couch. They sit down and Mason runs in and pushes a button on his watch. The couch moves a little bit before flipping the Simpsons off and revealing a secret hatch underneath it. Mason jumps down the hatch, followed by Meggy, Saiko, Tari, Luigi, Mario, SMG4, Bob, and Fishy Boopkins who run after him. It shows them all going down chutes and landing in a chamber before running off. It shows a giant phrase made of yellow and blue stone that says "Terrian World". All the characters in the chamber all lean, sit, and pose on it and words saying "made by Mason Castle and Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul" pop up below it before an explosion is heard and shown and all the characters are thrown off. Variations Axol's Introduction After his debut, Axol goes down the pipes and poses with everyone. Desti's Introduction After the N.O.V.A. Arc, Desti goes down the pipes and poses with everyone. King's Quest Princess Peach on the castle is replaced with King Of Ooo with Princess Peach grinning evilly at him at his side. Mason is also absent as Fishy Boopkins drives Bob and Meggy presses the button. On the logo, Mason isn't leaning on the side of the word "World" and nobody is as everyone else is in their normal spots. N.O.V.A. Arc Tormagrooten appears above the town and the sign now reads "Mushroom Kingdom, Population: Cosmically In Trouble". In the alleyways, a few N.O.V.A. officials can be seen lurking in the shadows and staring at the cameraman (Lakitu) and Mason. Magicless World World Alone The camera goes through with normal however nobody is seen and the plane never flies through. It reaches the car and Mason is sitting in the car like normal. He checks his watch and honks a lot before simply driving off. When it reaches the Simpsons couch, the Simpsons aren't there and Mason walks in. He sees the empty couch and says "Heck, if no one's here we don't need to start an episode.". He simply sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. The Terrian World phrase appears at the top.